


Goodbye

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanya sebuah pertemuan kecil antara dua pemuda yang berujung pada kata 'putus' yang terucap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> (Entah kenapa ingin meninggalkan FFn sebentar dan beralih ke AO3.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!)

“Right now I’m not crying because you left me sad, but I’m crying because it’s hard for me to forget the love that once existed in our lives,”—Anonymous.

.

Dua orang pemuda berdiri berhadapan, awalnya saling menatap dan berpandangan sebelum satu kalimat lolos dari bibir si yang lebih tinggi membuat pemuda di hadapannya menunduk sedih. Jarak dua meter memisahkan mereka berdua, angin sepoi-sepoi mengisi keheningan mereka berdua, dan hawa dingin musim gugur menemani mereka berdua.

Dia, yang lebih muda dan tak lebih tinggi, Akashi Seijuurou, masih tetap menatap ujung sepatunya dengan senyum pahit.

“Baiklah ... kalau Nijimura- _san_ ... ingin putus ...,” terdengar sangat sedih dan dia sama sekali tak menampik hal itu. Kedua tangan yang berada di sisi tubuhnya sedikit mengepal, menahan dingin juga menahan perasaan yang meledak-ledak di dadanya.

“Akashi, maaf ....”

Bibir bawah pemuda berambut merah digigit oleh sang pemilik. Dia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya agak kasar tanpa sadar. Ingin dia mendongak dan menatap wajah itu sekali lagi, namun dia tak bisa. Takut kalau-kalau matanya yang sudah basah ini akan semakin memanas dan dirinya terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

“Tidak ...,” sekuat mungkin dia mengatur suaranya supaya tak terdengar terlalu bergetar, “... aku tak apa-apa.”

“Akashi—”

“Ya?”

Kedua bahunya tiba-tiba terasa sedikit berat dan dicengkeram seseorang. Tidak perlu mendongak pun dia tahu siapa orang yang sedang memegang bahunya kali ini. Indera pembaunya tak sengaja menghirup bau parfum yang sangat dia suka—harum maskulin, parfum yang dia belikan untuk mantan kekasihnya dua bulan yang lalu.

Satu usapan ringan mendarat di kepalanya, tak ayal matanya membulat lebar dan tak disangka-sangka likuid bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini malah jatuh membentuk sungai kecil di wajahnya.

“Aku ... sekali lagi minta maaf. Aku—” ucapan Nijimura berhenti sebentar ketika sadar orang di hadapannya mengeluarkan isakan kecil yang terdengar jelas di indera pendengarannya.

Pemuda bernetra kelabu itu menghela napas berat. Cengkeramannya pada pundak sang mantan dilepas dan dirinya melangkah mundur agak menjauh. Jujur, dia tak pernah menyangka kalau Akashi akan sesedih ini, padahal dulu saat mereka berpacaran pemuda itu tampak seperti pemuda yang cuek dan santai—meski perhatian.

Heh, berarti apa yang dia simpulkan selama ini ... salah?

Ya; dia tak mengenal Akashi Seijuurou seutuhnya.

“Nijimura- _san_ ,” dia berbisik pelan dan berusaha mengangkat wajahnya. Tangan-tangan polos tak berbalut sarung tangan itu mengusap air matanya. Senyuman sedih terbit, membuat pemilik nama Shuuzou di hadapannya berpikir dua kali untuk menarik kembali kata-katanya—walau pada akhirnya dia tetap konsisten pada apa yang dia bilang pada pemuda merah itu.

“Saat ini aku bukan menangis karena sedih kau meninggalkanku, tapi aku menangis karena sulit bagiku untuk melupakan cinta yang pernah ada di dalam hidup kita berdua.”

Satu tusukan jarum tak kasat mata menghantam jantung Nijimura Shuuzou.

Dia tak menyesali keputusannya, tidak, dia tak menyesal meminta putus dari Akashi Seijuurou—sugesti itu terus ditanamkan dalam otaknya. Rasa cintanya yang habis terbakar waktu tak boleh tumbuh lagi di saat-saat seperti ini, tidak saat dia melihat air mata pemuda itu kembali mengalir dan kata-kata tadi yang terngiang-ngiang di otaknya.

Mungkin—mungkin, mungkin—di masa depan nanti ada saatnya dia menyesal memutuskan hubungan itu, tapi jika ini berdampak ke arah yang lebih baik dan positif, dia mungkin takkan menyesal—harus takkan menyesal.

Ujung bibirnya tertarik, berusaha tersenyum senatural mungkin.

“Kau mungkin bukan hal terbaik di hidupku, tapi aku percaya bahwa kaulah hal terindah yang pernah aku punya.”

Pemuda berambut hitam itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, berusaha menghiraukan tangisan dalam diam yang kini mulai berubah menjadi isakan.

.

“You are probably not the best thing in my live, but I believe that you are the most beautiful thing that I’ve ever had,”—Scarletta.

**Owari**


End file.
